Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible electronic device including a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Various display devices used for a multimedia device, such as a television set, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation system, a game unit, etc., have been developed. As an input device for display devices, a keyboard or a mouse is used. In addition, display devices may include a touch panel as an input device.
A display device may be formed to have various shapes, as compared to a flat panel display device. For instance, various flexible display devices, e.g., a curved display device, a bent display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, etc., have been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.